TalkRadar PAX Prime 2011
Date: '''August 29th, 2011 '''Length: 1:16:09 Hosts: '''Chris Antista, Brett Elston, Mikel Reparaz Cheyrll Del Resario '''Intro: LOUD SCREAMS AND YELLS FOR TDAR! Closing Words: Part 1 They're PAC MAN ghosts you son of a bitch Part 2 Closing Song: ---- TDards other people that appeared Skyrim Food Truck Outside One: *Anne Lewis @BDRAnneLewis *Mitchy D @mitchyD *Heidi Kemps @zerochan *Cale McKee @SCRubS77 *Phil (Gave Brett a present) *Bryce from Canada *@BoxingMarco *Matt @Scrizzle on Twitter *David Shea? *Dave from OXM *Person who saw Protomen concert *@zabu_san Gameworks Introduction *J Lamb *MitchyD *@churcheswife *tyler mombasa? *Curtis Stone *@beezn *@MrPuft *@23Breach *@435 *Daniel Content Covered: *Games people saw at PAX and PAX experiences *GETTING FUCKING DRUNK Notable Facts: *2 different venues *First time TDar was recorded outside. *Brett Elston got a free copy of Dead Rising! *MitchyD started the #paxnap *Slight PCN Gen TalkRadar crossover *End of 1st part of show around 25:06 *TDar Pole Position Promo *Oblivion Main theme leads to the 2nd part of the Gameworks podcast Funny Stories and Quotes: Chris Antista *Anyone played Counterstrike? It's a good game. *I want all the 80's action movies to be made into videogames by Sega. *I'm so drunk. *Everyone is fucking hammered *I hate all the games Brett Elston loves. *Ted Rossi that guy goes to PAX East and PAX Prime like a motherfucker. *I'm a fucking Bob Dylan of Dick Jokes and Die Hard. *GUYS WHAT THE FUCK YOU CAN'T HAVE 2 PEOPLE TALKING INTO THE MICROPHONE! GOD DAMN IT YOU DID THIS FOR 3 YEARS. ARE YOU FUCKING RETARDED! *crowd fuck you *GO TO PAX! GO TO PAX! *CHANTS OF GO TO PAX! *Say something Boston *Here is the sound of my erection. *He didn't homo you. *Motherfucking bitch cunt. *Give a shit. *@zabusan You are an inspiration to me. Brett Elston *FUCKING TED ROSSI IS HERE! *What are you saying? Roast beef? *Puma is a very important Spiderman villian. He has the power to turn into a puma. *Thank you for giving a shit. *Literally giving a shit is a marketable trade. Mikel Reparaz *What's that bag you're wearing fucking bag lady? *Who the fuck in the room *mumbles*. *SHUT UP! SHUT UP! *AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *YEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS *I spilled a drink on the floor! *Techincally Chris you are not allowed to be drunk. *OH MY GOD WHY?! *GO TO PAX! GO TO PAX! GO TO PAX! GO TO PAX! GO TO PAX! *Seriously you will see us at our absolute worst. *I'm spitting on you BRETT. I'm SPITTING ON YOU! *Explain this. Explain this Chris. *FUCK YOU FUCK YOU! Can I yell a bit longer!? *I'm not paying any attention. *Tonight is not my finest hour. *I'm a vortex of shame. *What do you want from us? I'm drunk! UGGGGGGGGGGGGGHH Ted Rossi *Far Cry 2 sucks. *Far Cry 2 sucks and Mitchy D sucks. *I want a 2 hour Toys R Us podcast. It would be a retarded pissah podcast. Queer. I'm so sorry to all the queers. I'm a good person. You retarded queers should be able to marry. Vote for me for Senator. *I don't want to drive a fucking Jeep Wrangler every 2 minutes. *Fucking queers *The women's vote was a very bad id... **@CAntista "Whoa. Who let this guy on mic?" Curtis Stone *I'm drunk *That's sexy, that's hot. beezn *The straight talking guy from Budweiser is Captain Keyes. churcheswife *I worked my ass off. Stop yelling. You are all leaving me personally. I am not feeling well. I'm one of the 3 female listeners and you are fucking me and I don't like it. I am not feeling this shit you are fucking me up the ass and you didn't even ask. TDarpaxprime1.jpg Tdarpaxprime2.jpg